1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anchor pile, more particularly to an anchor pile and a concrete protection wall construction using said anchor pile.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a concrete protection wall (3) formed on a mountainside (11) along a mountain road (21) using conventional engineering techniques. The protection wall (3) minimizes erosion of the mountainside (11) and can resist impact forces which otherwise might cause landslides.
The protection wall (3) extends to a predetermined depth below the surface of the road (21) and is provided with a reinforcing bar assembly (31). The reinforcing bar assembly (31) includes a plurality of reinforcing bars (311) which extend into the mountainside (11). The reinforcing bars (311) are straight, slender rods which are driven into the mountainside (11). The retaining effect of the reinforcing bars (311) is relatively poor since the ends thereof are not enlarged and are not provided with anchors.